Pase lo que pase
by Lurque
Summary: Mientras sus amigos hablan de la sensación que provocan los besos, Allen se da cuenta de que hay muchas experiencias que aun no ha vivido. Y Lavi no puede convertirse en Bookman sin haber antes dejado una huella en su mejor amigo. Ligero Yaoi.


**Sinopsis:** _A vísperas de San Valentín, unos cuantos amigos hablan sobre el día del amor, el chocolate y los besos, pero uno de ellos no ha vivido nunca esa maravillosa experiencia de la que todos hablan. Allen siente que hay muchas cosas que no disfrutará en el poco tiempo de vida que cree él que le queda, pero cierta persona, que está al corriente del destino del joven, se encargará de hacerle sentir todo eso que desconoce antes de que llegue la hora._

**Advertencias:** Está situado un tiempo después del capítulo 168 del manga, por lo que contiene Spoilers. Ehm... no sé en qué fecha anda el manga, pero yo lo he situado en febrero porque... sí xD. Y bueno, también contiene yaoi ligero (para mí es ligero, para ti, no lo sé xD), así que homófogos pueden volver por donde han venido.

**Disclaimer:** Si D.Gray-Man me perteneciese, estaría ahora mismo dibujando a Tikky en varias posturas indecorosas (babas).

--

* * *

**PASE LO QUE PASE. **

Esa noche en concreto a nadie le apetecía dormir. El cálido fuego de la chimenea los había reunido en torno a él. La sala era amplia; altas estanterías llenas de libros cubrían las paredes y filas de mesas de trabajo se repartían por la estancia. La chimenea quedaba en una de las paredes laterales, justo en la mitad y su fuego era la única luz que iluminaba la estancia. Un sofá y sillones hacían un rectángulo en torno al calor. Hacía ya rato que habían cenado y, sin proponérselo, habían ido acudiendo uno por uno a la sala. En ese momento, Johnny, Krory y Miranda ocupaban el sofá central, Lenalee estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con Allen recostado sobre sus piernas. Ni siquiera Kanda había negado compañía esa noche; estaba sentado en otro sillón ensimismado en la lectura de un libro que le había recomendado Lavi, y éste, se encontraba en una de las mesas más cercanas escribiendo en un pergamino bajo la atenta mirada de Bookman.

Todo se había desencadenado a raíz de la mención de Lenalee de que el día del amor, San Valentín, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese día en el que el amor cobraba un sentido especial, en el que todo el mundo regalaba chocolate y aunque no estuvieses enamorado, bueno, inflarse a chocolate compensaba la falta.

-Es un día muy comercial, una excusa más para gastar a lo tonto –mencionó Kanda, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¡Oh Kanda, no digas eso! –exclamó Lenalee desilusionada.

-Sí, es verdad, es un día especial, nunca sabes quién te puede regalar chocolate, además, de que puede que ese día alguien se te declare… -comentó Johnny, con las manos entrelazadas y ojos soñadores.

Lenalee le copió la postura y añadió:

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó, y dirigió una mirada disimulada al chico albino que tenía recostado sobre sus piernas.

-Eliade solía hacerme un gran pastel de chocolate… -dijo Krory en voz alta-. Como no se le daba bien cocinar estaba algo chuchurrido y tenía un sabor extraño, ¡pero para mí era el mejor chocolate del mundo!… ¡ELIADE! –comenzó a lloriquear el exorcista con apariencia de vampiro.

Johnny le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de consuelo y a Miranda se le saltaron las lágrimas también.

-¿Lo ves Kanda? Es la intención lo que cuenta, el hacer feliz a la persona que amas –insistió Lenalee.

-Chorradas –se limitó a contestar el japonés.

-Lo que pasa es que Kanda nunca se ha enamorado, por eso le es tan indiferente el día de San Valentín –dijo Johnny, con un tono de voz algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Yuu, yo te regalaré chocolate –sonó la voz de Lavi desde el fondo.

El aprendiz de Bookman recibió un cocotazo de su mentor por no estar centrado en su trabajo. El comentario de Lavi había sacado las sonrisas de todos menos del aludido.

-Chocolate que acabará estampado en tu cara como lo hagas –contestó sin emoción Kanda y pasó de página en su libro.

-Pero en realidad… ¿no pierde el significado si nos regalamos chocolate entre nosotros? –cuestionó Miranda-, quiero decir, que se supone que el chocolate se lo regalas a la persona de la cual estás enamorada…

-Sí, cierto, pero supongo que a la persona que amas le regalas además una rosa o algo más detallado, aparte del chocolate, ¿no? –contestó Lenalee.

-En realidad da igual si le regalas algo o no, lo importante es hacer sentir especial a esa persona –intervino Allen, que no había hablado desde hacía un buen rato.

Todos callaron ante la verdad que había soltado el muchacho, pero tres segundos después cuatro pares de ojos le miraron con brillantitos alrededor:

-¡Eso ha sonado genial, Allen! –exclamó Johnny.

-¡Una gran verdad! –secundó Krory, llorando de emoción de nuevo.

-La chica que te tenga será muy afortunada, Allen-kun –afirmó Miranda.

-Sí –le sonrió Lenalee –seguro que tus anteriores novias fueron muy afortunadas.

-En realidad, nunca he tenido novia… -murmuró Allen desviando la mirada-, ni siquiera sé lo que es estar enamorado.

Kanda desvió un momento la mirada de su libro, un solo momento para que nadie descubriese que le había alarmado el tono de voz con la que el muchacho había hablado. Recordó entonces, fugazmente, la primera misión que compartió con él, y comprendió por qué Allen se había esforzado tanto por Gsor y Lala. Porque para Allen el amor era algo muy importante y significativo, y el no haberlo sentido nunca, al menos en esa amplitud, le causaba un vacío en su pecho.

Lenalee también se había dado cuenta de la tristeza, o más bien añoranza, o quizás una mezcla de ambas, que se había manifestado en la voz de su amigo y se arrepintió por haber soltado ese comentario.

Más alejado del resto y siempre custodiado por la mirada analizadora del _Panda_, Lavi no se había inmutado lo más mínimo, pero eso no quería decir que en su interior no hubiera habido algo que hubiese reaccionado ante la voz de Allen. Y posiblemente, de todos los presentes y de todas las personas que le conocían, fuera él mismo quien estuviese más cerca de adivinar qué tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos se escondía en ese momento en el pequeño cuerpecito del exorcista albino.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes por eso Allen –le sonrió tranquilizador Johnny- aun eres muy joven y te queda mucha vida por delante –por supuesto que no podía afirmar eso, pero negarlo, era como matar su esperanza-. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algún día a la persona que está destinada a ti.

-Exacto, siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando más imposible parece ser y siempre en unas circunstancias… extrañas –habló seriamente Krory-. Yo soy un ejemplo de ello.

Allen le sonrió débilmente y se lamentó una vez más de que hubiesen tenido que destruir a Eliade. Puede que Krory se estuviese esforzando por salir adelante y cumplir con su deber como exorcista, pero más de una vez le había escuchado llorar por ella en algún pasillo oscuro a altas horas de la noche, cuando él no podía dormir y vagaba errante por la Orden.

-O tal vez, ya la has encontrado pero aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes –puntualizó tenaz Miranda, quien le había dedicado una mirada de soslayo a Lenalee.

Al ver la mirada de su amiga, Lenalee no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Puede que Miranda fuese un poco atolondrada, insegura y dramática, pero era buena observadora, y se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-No lo creo –murmuró Allen.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso, Miranda? –preguntó Johnny, para desviar la conversación a otro punto.

-¡Mi…mi…¿mi primer beso?! –chilló la mujer; de repente un color granate le bañaba el rostro.

Kanda la fulminó por el inesperado grito.

-Sí, cuéntanoslo –la animó Lenalee.

-Pu…pues… en el pueblo donde vivía nunca he tenido buena fama pero… una vez, un verano, vinieron a casa unos amigos de mi padre a pasar unos días y… tenían un hijo…

-¡Ah, que bonito! –exclamó Lenalee antes de tiempo, de nuevo juntando las manos y con brillantitos en los ojos.

-Déjala terminar –la regañó Johnny.

-Perdón.

-Es…estábamos en mi habitación jugando… y de repente ocurrió, sin más… dijo que le gustaba mi for…forma de ser.

Los presentes supieron que para Miranda, esas palabras significaron mucho en su momento y que era un grato recuerdo para ella. Uno de los que mejor atesoraba, sin dudas.

-¿Qué fue de él? –preguntó esta vez Krory.

-Tuvieron que mudarse de país y nunca más supe de él.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entonces, pero Lenalee se animó a cortarlo.

-¿Y el tuyo, Johnny?

Ahora fue el turno de Johnny de ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no me acuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Esas cosas no se olvidan, Johnny.

Komui había entrado tan silenciosamente en la sala que todos dieron un salto al escuchar su voz detrás del sofá.

-¡Komui!

-¿Estáis contando cómo fueron vuestros primeros besos? –Komui alzó una ceja al ver a cierta persona presente-. ¿Tú también, Kanda?

-No me metas en la misma bolsa –contestó tajante.

-¿Cómo fue el tuyo, Kanda? –preguntó a conciencia el Jefe.

El interpelado fulminó al científico quien le sonrió desafiante. Pero ya era tarde, todos se habían girado para mirarle con curiosidad.

-Sí Kanda, cuéntanoslo –lo incitó Allen, con una mirada de diversión que no le gustó nada y menos el tonito de voz que había empleado.

-No es asunto tuyo, Moyashi –respondió amenazadoramente.

-Es decir, que sí has besado a alguien –Allen tenía una expresión en el rostro que podía definirse como _¡ajá!_-. Y yo que creía que nunca le habías abierto tu corazón a nadie…

-Yuu en el fondo es todo un romanticón, si lo sabré yo.

La vocecilla de Lavi desde el fondo de la habitación había hecho que a Kanda se le terminase de salir la vena de la frente. Había agarrado a Mugen y amenazaba con cortarle la lengua al próximo que soltase algún comentario.

-Déjale hermano, no es asunto nuestro.

Lenalee había hablado para sacarle del apuro, pero Kanda le lanzó una mirada cómplice que decía mucho más de lo que ninguno, excepto ella, podía imaginar. Después de todo, ambos compartían más de un secretillo.

-¡Por supuesto, mi querida Lenalee no sabe lo que es eso, así que si quieres te explico lo que se siente cuando…!

-¿Y quién dice que nunca he besado a nadie, hermano?

Lo ocurrido a continuación fue muy radical. Komui se había quedado de piedra, congelado más bien, y en cuanto había procesado la información, el hielo se había roto y comenzó a lloriquear, lanzándose al suelo aferrándose al brazo del sillón donde Lenalee estaba sentada.

-¡Lenalee! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?! ¡Es más, ¿quién es el desgraciado que te robó tu primer beso?!

Las palabras le habían salido atropelladamente y unas tremendas llamaradas le rodeaban. De repente había sacado un interruptor del bolsillo y amenazaba con pulsarlo para llamar al nuevo Komurín. Todo el mundo se había puesto en situación de alerta entonces.

-¡DIME QUIÉN FUE LENALEE! ¡COMO SEA ALGUNO DE ESTOS DEGENERADOS LO MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!

Miranda y Johnny se habían acurrucado juntos acongojados. Krory también le miraba con terror. Kanda, los Bookman y Lenalee tenían enormes gotas en sus cabezas y el pobre Allen soportaba con miedo la mirada inquisidora que Komui le estaba dirigiendo.

-¡ALLEN, FUISTE TÚ! –de repente calmó su furia y cayó al suelo con un cuadro deprimente a su alrededor -. ¡Yo, que había confiado en ti, que te acepté en la Orden y te traté como a un amigo…¿qué digo a un amigo?, como a un hermano!… y… ¡¿Y ASÍ ES CÓMO ME LO PAGAS?! –de nuevo la escena había cambiado. Komui se había levantado de nuevo y las llamas de ira le rodeaban.

Allen había ido retrocediendo hacia atrás hasta llegar a la chimenea. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. En buena le había metido la nueva paranoia de Komui.

-¡No, no hermano! –Exclamaba Lenalee, quien se había tenido que levantar para sujetar del brazo a su hermano-. Allen no tiene nada que ver.

-¡No intentes protegerlo Lenalee!

-¡Te digo que no fue él! –Gritó- ¡cálmate un momento y te lo diré!

Komui fulminó una vez más al pobre Allen y se giró para escuchar a su hermana.

-Fue un muchacho que estuvo en la Orden un poco antes de que tú llegaras.

-¿Y qué fue de él?

-Murió en una misión… -Lenalee puso cara triste.

-¡OH, MI LENALEE! –Gritó de nuevo Komui y la estrechó entre sus brazos –¡Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti que tu primer amor muriese! ¡Siento no haber estado ahí cuando ocurrió!

-No pasa nada…

Lenalee no creía que su improvisada mentira colaría tan fácilmente. Incluso Krory, Johnny y Miranda tenían los ojos acuosos de nuevo, conmovidos. Lenalee pudo echar un breve vistazo a Kanda, quien tenía una expresión divertida. En su rostro podía leerse: _¿Así que muerto, eh?_ O eso le parecía a Lenalee.

Las cosas se calmaron entonces. Komui se sentó en el sillón antes ocupado por Lenalee y le hizo señas para que ésta se sentase en sus piernas, pero ella le ignoró y fue a sentarse en el suelo al lado de Allen, quien se mantuvo a una cierta distancia de Komui, sólo por si acaso.

-Pero aun más especial que un beso, es el momento antes de un beso. Eso es realmente lo que lo hace especial –había dicho de pronto Komui, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Allen.

-Los nervios, la expectación, las ansias, el sentir a la otra persona tan cerca de ti… todo se mezcla en una tensión interna que sueltas cuando tus labios se juntan con los de la otra persona.

-Johnny tiene razón –agregó Lenalee-, cuando la otra persona te está mirando fijamente, con el mismo miedo e inseguridad que tú y a la vez con el mismo deseo y cariño… es simplemente maravilloso –la voz le terminó en un susurro.

Kanda la miró arqueando una ceja.

Allen se quedó pensativo entonces y se dio cuenta de que quería sentir todo eso que sus amigos le explicaban. Pero a la velocidad que transcurrían los hechos en su vida, sentía que ese momento nunca llegaría.

-Te llegará el momento Allen, sólo es cuestión de tiempo –le sonrió Krory, quien le había leído el rostro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la potente y enfadada voz de Reever sonó estridente.

-¡¿Dónde te has metido, Komui?!

El aludido se había encogido en el sillón –que daba la espalda a la puerta- y hacía señas para que los presentes negasen su presencia.

-¡Qué susto, Reever-san! –había exclamado Johnny.

-¿A ti también se te ha pegado la costumbre de escaquearte del trabajo del jefe? –preguntó Reever mosqueado.

-¡No, no! Ahora mismo iba a bajar, yo…

-Y en cuanto a ti… -Reever cogió de una oreja a Komui y lo obligó a levantarse del sillón- ¡si te piensas que voy a estar encima de ti mucho tiempo más, lo llevas claro! No me pagas por obligarte a trabajar, deberías metérmelo en el sueldo.

Y se lo llevó tirando de él sin que nadie pudiese o quisiese objetar nada.

-¡Johnny!

-¡VOY! –el aludido se levantó de un brinco y se despidió de sus amigos- ¡buenas noches, hasta mañana!

Los demás se despidieron de él. Miranda se levantó entonces y dijo que ella se iba ya a dormir, Krory la secundó.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama, se nos ha hecho tarde –apoyó Lenalee.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a desfilar hacia la puerta.

-Lavi, Bookman-san, ¿no se van a la cama? Es tarde –les dijo la muchacha.

Lavi la miró con carita de perrito abandonado para que le librase de las garras del Panda, pero éste negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Aun nos queda trabajo aquí.

-No os quedéis hasta muy tarde –les dijo Allen, que estaba al lado de Lenalee.

Su mirada gris conectó con la verde del chico del parche, quien le miró seriamente por unos momentos, como si le estuviera escrutando. Allen lo notó pero se limitó a sonreírle.

Una vez solos, Bookman le dijo a su nieto:

-Olvídalo Lavi.

-¿El qué? –preguntó inocentemente, mientras seguía escribiendo _la historia_.

-Todo lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza durante toda la conversación.

-Lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo.

-Sí que tengo, muchacho –Bookman estaba serio, mucho más que de costumbre-. El amor es _el_ sentimiento prohibido para un Bookman…

-¡He dicho que no tienes que repetírmelo! –Exclamó Lavi, dando un golpe involuntario en la mesa-. ¡Yo nunca me enamoraré porque no tengo corazón!

Lavi se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala hastiado. Siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez. A veces llegaba a un punto que no podía soportar. Y últimamente, que se lo repetía con tanta frecuencia, lo soportaba aun menos. El día que tuviese que seguir su camino como Bookman y dejarlos atrás a todos, a la Orden y a _Lavi_, lo haría, pero hasta que ese día llegase, ya podría dejarlo disfrutar de su actual identidad. No pedía tanto.

Bookman se quedó mirando impasible la puerta por la que su discípulo se había marchado. Suspiró y miró los pergaminos. El muchacho había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, pero eso había sido posible gracias a su instrucción. Tenía que prepararle para cuando él faltase y _Lavi_ tuviese que seguir su camino como Bookman por sí sólo, por el bien de la historia, porque era su destino. Un destino al que estaba encadenado y del que no podía escapar, así como él mismo nunca pudo hacerlo.

Le entendía, claro que le entendía. Porque él también había tenido 18 años, hace mucho tiempo sí, pero los había tenido. Él había conocido en carne propia el deseo de mandarlo todo al diablo y quedarse con la identidad y la vida de uno de los papeles que tuvo que representar en su juventud, pero no pudo ser, como tampoco podrá serlo para él. Por eso mismo, porque le entendía tan bien, sólo él le podía enseñar cómo iba a ser su vida y cómo debía afrontarla. Porque era su destino por haber nacido siendo quien era y no había vuelta de hojas. Hay muchos papeles que representar, pero nunca elegimos el principal, el que nos corresponde como individuo único.

No le entendía, para nada. El Panda era un viejo amargado que disfrutaba frustrándole. Lo que menos quería Lavi era acabar como él. Sí, sabía cual era su _destino_ y su _deber_ como miembro del clan de los Bookman, pero si por él fuera, si pudiese elegir… Ya sabía que no era capaz de mantenerse al margen de la batalla, viendo como los demás luchaban hasta su último hálito de vida. De pequeño le habían enseñado a luchar para defenderse y poder sobrevivir, por _el bien de la historia_, porque _alguien_ tiene que presenciarla y contarla. Y ese alguien, era él. Panda nunca entendería qué era tener a gente que te importa y por la que te sacrificarías sin dudarlo, porque él nunca había querido a nadie, porque como a sí mismo, nunca le habían dejado. Pero Lavi había aprendido que el amor y el cariño son fuerzas incontrolables que ni Panda ni nadie pueden domar.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Siempre había sido un chico paciente pero últimamente se mosqueaba rápidamente; casi parecía Yuu. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y calmarse. Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, yendo hacia cualquier lugar que estuviese alejado del Panda. Comenzó a pensar entonces en la conversación que sus _amigos_ habían tenido esa noche y en las diversas reacciones. Pese a haber estado escribiendo todo el rato, no les había quitado atención de encima. Porque la vista no es lo único que tienen entrenado los Bookman.

Su pensamiento se centró entonces en una persona y como si hubiese prendado una mecha, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza al momento. Algún día dejaría de ser _Lavi_ y se obligaría a sí mismo a olvidarle, pero los demás no tenían por qué olvidarle y si podía, les dejaría muy buenos recuerdos.

Ya lo había decidido: en el tiempo que le quedaba se encargaría de cuidar a todas las personas que le importaban y de ayudarlas en todo cuanto pudiera. Y en ese momento, había algo que podía hacer por una de las personas que más quería, por no decir la que más.

Y es que Allen llevaba toda la noche preocupándole. En realidad no, en realidad llevaba mucho más tiempo preocupándole. Pero desde que había escuchado a escondidas esa conversación que había tenido su amigo con su maestro, había experimentado un cambio en la jerarquía de las cosas importantes para Lavi, colocando al muchacho maldito, en primer lugar.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Allen estaba recostado sobre la cama pensando. Ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme de Exorcista. Ahora que estaba solo no importaba que sus emociones le dominasen al fin.

No podía parar de darle vueltas a todo lo que habían hablado minutos antes. Se había sorprendido, por ruin que fuese, de ser el único que no había sentido lo que era ese tipo de amor, el más fuerte, además de ser el único que no conocía lo que eran los besos. Se sentía menos humano que nunca. No era algo que le había atormentado nunca, es más, nunca había pensado en ello, por eso ahora que lo hacía le parecía tan chocante.

No sabía si le quedaba mucho antes de que el Decimocuarto actuase, y por mucho que él luchase por resistirse, al final quizás no pudiese controlarlo. Nunca había tenido muchas expectativas de futuro y desde que Cross le había revelado la verdad, tenía mucho menos. Allen se había centrado a vivir únicamente en el presente, y como mucho, se permitía viajar al pasado de vez en cuando. Pero veía su futuro tan negro que evitaba pensar en ello. Ahora era cuando verdaderamente se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que se iba a perder, todas las sensaciones que nunca podría experimentar y todos los momentos que no iba a vivir.

Una fuerte presión le ahogaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y un único pensamiento sobresalía sobre la maraña confusa que tenía en la mente: _quiero seguir siendo Allen_. No había más. Quería eso, justo eso. Quería seguir siendo él mismo, con la vida que tenía, con sus pros y sus contras. Quería seguir salvando a los akumas y quería seguir compartiendo ratos con sus amigos como el de esa noche. No quería enfrentarse a su destino, a lo que albergaba en él, al futuro al que Mana le había atado. No, no quería. Pero daba igual lo que él quisiese.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Entonces, como si alguien hubiese sentido que él estaba mal, llamaron a su puerta. Realmente no quería abrir, quería quedarse ahí tumbado, hundido en la miseria de sus pensamientos, pero no era tan egoísta como para hacer que los demás se preocupasen por él. Simplemente no podía.

Se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama y fue a abrir cuando estaban llamando por segunda vez. Para qué negarlo, se sorprendió al verle ahí plantado.

Estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo de esa forma tan penetrante como lo hacía últimamente. Allen sabía que Lavi podía mirar a través de él tan bien como sabía que ambos darían la vida por el otro sin dudarlo. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo, era un hecho, quizás incluso lo veía como un hermano. La cuestión era que con su sola presencia ya le llenaba un hueco muy hondo del vacío de su interior.

-¿Bookman te ha soltado? –preguntó cuando pensó que Lavi iba a decir en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-En realidad, me he escapado –sonrió Lavi-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Allen se retiró de la puerta y le dejó pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, era la primera vez que Lavi entraba en su habitación; y segundo, era la primera vez que estaba solo con Lavi en su habitación. De pronto se sintió inquieto y no supo por qué.

El pelirrojo observó la habitación, era muy parecida a la suya: una cama, un armario, un escritorio y una silla era toda la inmobiliaria. Claro que él tenía su habitación llena de libros, estanterías y algunas cosillas más, pero Allen no parecía haberse esforzado mucho por personalizar su dormitorio.

Lavi se descalzó en un movimiento rápido y se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo mucho ruido. Se tumbó con las manos en la nuca y se quedó mirando el techo. Allen no le dio ninguna importancia pero cambió la expresión en su rostro para que su analítico amigo no le interrogase. Fue al armario y comenzó a desnudarse. Se quitó las botas y la chaqueta que formaban el uniforme de exorcista, quedando sólo con una camisa y los pantalones. Cuando abrió el armario para colgar la ropa en la percha, Lavi vio las escasas prendas de su amigo, luego, volvió a dirigir la vista al techo.

-Allen, si no estuvieras aquí ahora, pensaría que esta habitación esta desocupada –le dijo.

Se quedó un momento paralizado por las palabras de su compañero pero en seguida siguió colgando el traje de exorcista. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Por alguna razón estúpida, se había negado a decorar la habitación, dando muestras evidentes de que él dormía ahí.

-Ya bueno, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para decorarla…

-Hace una semana que no tenemos ninguna misión –Lavi no se iba a detener a la mínima excusa.

-Ya…

Allen le daba la espalda, incapaz de mirarle ahora a los ojos. Colgó la percha con el traje en el armario y se quedó mirándolo. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y sabía que si no contestaba algo más firme, Lavi comenzaría a sospechar.

Justo cuando se giró para contestarle con una sonrisa para nada convincente, se topó con que su amigo se había levantado de la cama y había cruzado la habitación hasta quedar justo detrás de él, acorralándolo contra el armario. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de Lavi había sido cuando Road le poseyó y él intentó salvarle. Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar la mirada vacía de Lavi y la desesperación que él había sentido por recuperar a _su_ Lavi. Pero la mirada que le diría ahora era completamente distinta, y estaba cargada de sentimiento.

-Lavi…

-Allen, ¿por qué no quieres dejar pruebas de que duermes aquí?

Mierda, había empezado. Allen desvió la mirada confirmando las sospechas del pelirrojo.

-No es sólo esto. Estás muy apagado últimamente, no sonríes, no hablas mucho, ni siquiera comes con naturalidad…

-No es verdad –intentó defenderse Allen, pero sabía que no podía engañarle, menos con esa poca fuerza en sus palabras.

-Sí que lo es. Te distancias de la gente cada vez más y cuando estamos todos reunidos apenas hablas y te mantienes en un segundo plano de la estancia –Lavi sabía que era duro, pero era necesario-. Los demás no se han dado cuenta aun, pero no tardarán mucho más. –Lavi colocó un brazo sobre el armario, para acorralarle y apoyarse sobre él-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Silencio. Un tenso y angustioso silencio caía sobre ellos. No podía levantar la mirada, afrontar esos verdosos ojos que lo escrutaban, penetrando hasta su interior y haciéndose con cada parte de su ser. No podía contarle a Lavi que estaba así porque algún día el Decimocuarto le poseería y quizás mataría a alguno de ellos, y mucho menos podía decirle que estaba así porque temía dejar de ser Allen y convertirse en un huésped; en realidad ya lo era. Se sentía como el cuerpo artificial de un akuma.

-Si no me lo quieres decir, al menos dime qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Abrázame.

No había hablado él, lo había hecho su inconsciente. Lavi no había dudado ni un segundo en hacer lo que su amigo le pedía. Le había tomado por los hombros, rodeándole con sus varoniles brazos y le había obligado a enterrar su cabeza en su pecho. Le apretaba con fuerza, como si al soltarlo lo fuese a perder. Él también se perdió en ese abrazo, preguntándose cuántos más podría darle.

Allen se sintió reconfortado, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Sólo Mana había conseguido darte tal consuelo, pero sin duda eran sensaciones diferentes. El abrazo de Lavi era como estar envuelto por la más calentita manta en la noche más fría de invierno. Los brazos que le colgaban los subió hasta el pecho de su amigo y se aferró con fuerza al traje de exorcista. No sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero tampoco hacía falta.

-Lavi…

El aludido se vio obligado a romper un poco el abrazo, lo justo para que Allen pudiese subir la cabeza para mirarle. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en la penumbra de esa habitación, supieron a la vez que el otro era la persona más importante y a la que más necesitaban.

-No estás solo.

Allen abrió los ojos impactado por el susurro de su acompañante. Esta vez, nada podía hacer que apartase la mirada del único ojo visible de Lavi.

-Esta carga no es sólo tuya. Nos tienes a los demás, me tienes a mí, así que no trates de negar pruebas de tu existencia. Pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos… juntos.

Lavi no podía permitirse prometer aquello porque no sabía en qué momento tendría que apartarse para simplemente mirar. Lo único que sabía ahora mismo es que la promesa que le estaba haciendo a Allen era mucho más fuerte que cualquier destino impuesto.

Allen enterró la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Lavi y esta vez si pudo llorar. Soltó la amargura que sentía en su interior y no reprimió ni un sollozo. Soltó toda la desesperación que llevaba semanas soportando. Rompió a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y aun así, estaba feliz, feliz y aliviado, porque no estaba solo y a pesar de tener que cargar con todo lo que cargaba, el sentir a alguien como Lavi tan cerca, era el mayor de los alivios.

-Allen…

El muchacho levantó la cabeza con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de las cuales no se avergonzaba. Lavi comenzó a hacerle andar lentamente hacia atrás a la vez que él caminaba hacia delante. Rompió el abrazo pero subió sus brazos al rostro de Allen, y sus cuerpos no se separaron ni lo más mínimo. Allen notó su espalda chocar suavemente contra la puerta del armario y no se alarmó por la cercanía de su amigo, ni por la postura, ni porque sus manos descansaban entre sus mejillas y su cuello. No había ningún pensamiento recorriéndole la mente, sólo una gran paz interior que crecía conforme las últimas lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas y se perdían en las manos de Lavi. Éste alzó los pulgares y le limpió los ojos mientras sentía un impulso en su interior muy poderoso.

-Allen… un abrazo no es todo lo que puedo darte…

Pero Allen no reaccionó. Siguió mirándole absorto, como ido, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, solo una profunda serenidad, porque era así cómo se sentía. Tardó un poco más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que Lavi le miraba con una mirada profunda, cariñosa, de esas que nacen en el interior y se reflejan en los ojos. Su mano izquierda se había apartado de su rostro y descansaba sobre su cabeza en el armario, sirviéndole de apoyo al cuerpo, mientras que la derecha le acariciaba la mejilla y descendía muy lentamente hacia su barbilla. Cuando sintió el tacto delicado de la llama de su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, Allen no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por el tacto y entreabrir la boca.

_-…cuando la otra persona te está mirando fijamente, con el mismo miedo e inseguridad que tú y a la vez con el mismo deseo y cariño… es simplemente maravilloso… _

La voz de Lenalee resonó en su mente de pronto.

Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se iban entrecerrando lentamente al mismo ritmo que el único ojo visible de Lavi, pero sin apartarse la vista. Notó miedo e inseguridad en su interior, pero el cariño que sintió a continuación, sustituyendo los dos sentimientos anteriores en apenas unos escasos segundos, era mucho más fuerte que nada. Si, ese momento era simplemente maravilloso.

_-Los nervios, la expectación, las ansias, el sentir a la otra persona tan cerca de ti… todo se mezcla en una tensión interna que sueltas cuando tus labios se juntan con los de la otra persona… _

Se estaba poniendo nervioso y expectante, tal y como le había contado Johnny. Sentía a Lavi muy cerca y a la vez muy lejos. Había dejado de mirar su ojo y ahora únicamente podía mirar sus labios, entreabiertos como los suyos propios, que seguían siendo acariciados. No podía soportar más la espera. Creía que lo que le hacía respirar y vivir estaban en esos labios que tan peligrosamente se acercaba, y él quería respirar y vivir, quería encontrarse con lo que lo hacía posible, quería que esos labios se lo diesen…

El dedo que le acariciaba se retiró dando paso a una caricia mucho más suave y mucho más intensa a la vez. Los labios de Lavi presionaron los suyos encajando como las piezas de un puzzle. Se movían muy lentos y succionaban muy despacio, pero lo sentía, lo estaba sintiendo como nunca antes había sentido otra cosa. Lavi se separó un milímetro, una milésima de segundo, para volver a juntarlos con más pasión. Apretaba sus labios con más fuerza y le besaba con más ganas, ya no era una simple caricia de labios. Su cuerpo se pegó al suyo arrinconándolo contra el armario y de pronto sintió un calor sofocante que no supo de cual de los dos cuerpos provenía. Algo cálido y húmedo le acariciaba los labios ahora y quiso palparlo y saborearlo, por lo que él también abrió la boca y le permitió entrar. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron como si estuvieran danzando a un mismo compás, mientras que sus labios no dejaban de besarse. Si había empezado muy despacio, la velocidad había aumentado considerablemente. Allen sintió la necesidad de tocarle y acudió a aferrarse nuevamente a su pecho, para atraerlo aun más a sí mismo si era posible.

Lavi separó su boca de pronto, pero no su cuerpo. Allen abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido buscando una explicación para saber por qué había parado lo que tanto placer le estaba provocando.

-Hey tranquilo, ¡para no haber besado nunca a nadie me vas a devorar! –bromeó en una breve risita, y ese sonido le pareció endemoniadamente seductor a Allen.

El albino le ignoró y buscó esta vez él su boca, teniendo breves contactos con la de Lavi, ya que el pelirrojo iba y venía, cortándole cuando por fin sus lenguas se encontraban. Allen volvió a fruncir el ceño con los ojos cerrados esta vez y apretó el agarre de la chaqueta con el que lo tenía presionado para que su cuerpo no se separase. Lavi se había puesto juguetón y eso estaba mosqueando a Allen porque no le daba lo que quería. Lavi había ido a besarle pero justo en el momento en que iba a hacer contacto con sus labios, se echó hacia atrás retirándose e incitándole a seguirle, sin encontrar nunca su premio.

-¡Lavi! –exclamó Allen molesto.

El pelirrojo se rió de nuevo y esta vez sí que le besó, con un beso profundo y húmedo para compensarle. Puede que Allen no supiese besar, pero le seguía perfectamente el juego con su lengüita inexperta. Lavi le cogió de la cintura girándole para hacerle andar de espaldas hacia la cama, a la que momentos antes él le estaba dando la espalda, aun besándole.

Dejó caer a Allen a la cama y después se tiró él de un pequeño salto, pero mantuvo la distancia con los brazos estirados apoyados en la cama, para poder contemplarle. Los ojos grises de Allen brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho y él estaba orgulloso de haber provocado ese brillo.

_-Pero aun más especial que un beso, es el momento antes de un beso. Eso es realmente lo que lo hace especial…_

-¿En qué piensas? –le sonrió Lavi, alzando a su vez una ceja.

-En que Komui tenía razón cuando dijo que el momento antes de un beso es lo que lo hace tan especial… y tú eres un experto creando expectativas –tuvo que reconocer.

Tras haberse inflado su ego enormemente, bajó despacio hacia la boca de Allen una vez más, y le regaló otro de sus esperados besos. Allen pasó sus manos por el cabello zanahoria que nunca antes había tocado, por lo que la suavidad de estos le sorprendió y agradó.

Pero Lavi no se conformó sólo con sus labios, sino que recorrió su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello, provocando en Allen sensaciones desconocidas de placer. Las manos del aprendiz de Bookman caminaban expertas buscando el contacto de la piel de Allen bajo la camisa y éste no hacía mucho por contenerlo, aunque sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

La lengua de Lavi le recorrió el cuello hacia arriba, lamiendo la barbilla y volviendo a sus labios. Allen creía que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Pero entonces Lavi se separó tanto de su boca como de su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, dejándole con la respiración entrecortada y su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo demasiado rápido.

En ese momento, en el que pudo pensar libremente, un pensamiento voló raudo a su cabeza: ¿acaso no había pensado antes que Lavi era para él su mejor amigo, como un hermano más bien? Este tipo de cosas no las hacían los hermanos.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle, aun intentando regular su respiración. Lavi por su parte estaba muy sereno, con su único ojo visible cerrado. Quizás el mismo pensamiento había acudido a su mente y lo había obligado a separarse. Igualmente, Allen sólo tuvo que mirarlo una vez para saber que no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¡Por el amor de dios, claro que no se arrepentía!

Allen buscó la mano de Lavi, que descansaba sobre la cama, y se la agarró. Su amigo se la estrechó con fuerza también. Se giró a mirarle y sonriéndole, le dijo:

-Allen, eres humano. Da igual que estés maldito, da igual lo que tengas en tu interior o lo que veas por ese ojo… estás vivo, respiras, razonas y, sobretodo, sientes. Eres humano.

El chico le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras que tan hondo le habían llegado. Lavi tenía razón: él era humano. Pero sólo cuando estaba con él se sentía _tan_ humano. No quería separarse de él jamás, en ese momento no quería que el tiempo avanzase nunca más, que se detuviese para siempre en ese momento. Allen rodó hasta quedar bocabajo sobre el pecho de Lavi y de dejó abrazar.

-Gracias…

Y cómo única respuesta recibió una caricia en el pelo y un:

-Baka.

--

* * *

¿Y... fin? Pues no lo sé xD. He hecho este final para poder continuarlo si me apetece, o sino, para que si lo dejo tal cual quede bien.

Y no se olviden: por cada review recibido, un pequeño Allen deja de ser usado como objeto sexual... o tal vez no xD.


End file.
